Bond of the Sonodas
by YuriChan220
Summary: Umi is a shy girl who has social anxiety. Until she meets a girl with the same surname as hers and her life changes forever.


**Bond of the Sonodas**

 **Pairing: Umi x Mitsuki**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or Sakura Trick or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! So this came to mind. Like...I watched Sakura Trick a while ago and just thought, "Hey, what if Umi and Mitsuki were to meet and fall in love?" Hey, I love being creative! Hehe! Just...why not mix it up a little? No complaints please!**

 **A-anyways, this is may be a crossover but will have a few guest characters from Sakura Trick, which by the way is one of the best Yuri anime ever! And...I don't know if crossovers get much attention, but I really wanted to do this!**

 **So please enjoy~!**

Umi Sonoda looks in the mirror while twirling around to look at her appearance. She is in her school uniform, now ready to attend Otonokizaka Girl's Academy, in her second year. She, along with 2 of her childhood friends, Honoka Kousaka and Kotori Minami, are attending. Though she's a bit nervous and shy about making new friends there, she is also excited to go with her two childhood friends. In fact, she's so shy that she's unable to interact with others except for Honoka and Kotori. Not that it's a bad thing, but she has trouble talking with others all these years, even when she first met Honoka and Kotori when they were kids.

But now, she promises herself to make other friends this year. She pumps out a fist to give herself more confidence and takes her school bag. She says good-bye to hr mother and exits the house to meet Honoka and Kotori at the train station. And fortunately, she makes it in time to see them. The ginger haired girl, Honoka, hugs her best friend tightly with the ash-brown haired girl, Kotori giggling at Honoka's affections and simply pulls her away by the shirt to get her to stop. The train leaves as soon as a few other people aboard the train.

Honoka happily turns to her best friend. "So, Umi-chan! Ready for the new year?"

"Mm-hmm," the blue haired girl replies. "What about you?"

"I am so ready!" The ginger says, excitedly. "What about you, Kotori-chan~?"

"Same here, Honoka-chan!"

Both of them high five each other. Umi just sighs from both of their childish personalities. Even though she's been with them for so long, she can still be annoyed by them, especially Honoka's. But despite that, she loves her two best friends.

By the time the train arrives at their station, the three girls leave and walk down the path to Otonokizaka Academy. Honoka happily walks by Kotori's side and the two walk ahead of the bluenette. The entrance ceremony doesn't start for another half hour and yet the two are already at full speed. She lets out a second sigh as she keeps on walking. This year may be the longest year she'll have when going to this school.

Without even catching up to the two silly girls, Umi just walks casually, looking around her surroundings. Other girls are just minding their own business and talking with their friends, but to her, she feels very nervous. It feels like they are staring at her without even realizing it. This is very troublesome. She walks at a faster pace until she stops a little, wondering if anyone is still staring at her. Fortunately, none of them are, but she is still too shy to look at anyone. She wishes she were with Honoka and Kotori right about now. But the entrance ceremony starts in 20 minutes, so she can be with Honoka and Kotori there. But...where are they now?

"Hey, Sonoda~!" A girl calls.

Umi turns around to the unfamiliar girl who is waving. ' _Huh!?'_ she thinks. ' _Don't tell me she's calling my name when I don't even know her!'_

However, the girl walks past her and talks to a girl behind her. She turns around to see a girl with long blonde hair that reaches down to her waist and wearing glasses and two white flowers on both sides of her head.

' _Wait a minute,_ ' Umi thinks. ' _That girl wasn't calling me. She was talking to some other girl...who has the same last name as me!'_

The bluenette looks at the blonde, who is talking and laughing with the other girls. ' _Now that I think about it...she does seem kinda cute. Ah! What am I saying!?'_ She shakes the thought from her head and just heads to the auditorium to find her two childhood friends.

Fortunately, she finds them in the middle of many rows of seats and it's not too crowded for her to walk over and sit next to them.

"Hey, Umi-chan~!" Honoka says as she hugs the bluenette again. "What took you so long?"

"I...I had to go to the restroom," Umi lies.

Kotori turns to her friend. "Are you nervous about the new year?"

"N-no, I'm fine! Don't worry!" Umi assures her.

"Why was your face red when you came here?" The ash brown haired girl asks.

Umi gasps and just slumps on her chair. How can she tell her that she is attracted towards a blonde girl who has the same surname as her? Or rather...just discovered her.

Within minutes, the auditorium is filled with students and the lights start to dim. Then, the principal, who happens to be Kotori's mother, walks up to the podium, greets the students and gives out her speech. Umi, Honoka and Kotori just sit and relax while listening to this speech. Until...Principal Minami finishes and makes an announcement.

"Now," she says. "I would like to introduce you to one of our new students. Please, step up to the podium...Mitsuki Sonoda."

Umi gasps as she sees the same girl she just met earlier. ' _No way!'_ she thinks. ' _So her name is...Mitsuki Sonoda!?_ '

"Good day, everyone," Mitsuki says over the mic. "My name is Mitsuki Sonoda, a third year and class representative. I hope all of you will have a good year and do your best. Thank you."

As everyone applauds, Honoka turns to Umi. "She's really cute, don't you think, Umi-chan~?" But she sees her friend red in the face and just staring at the blonde at the podium. She waves her hand in front of her face. "Uhhhh, earth to Umi-chaaaan?"

But the bluenette does not respond. All she could do is stay frozen, staring at Mitsuki.

 ****Later****

Once class is over, Umi just walks ahead of her childhood friends to her next class. She just wants to be alone for a while and try to calm down. That girl she met earlier...it was just brief. It's not like she'll see her again anyways since she's in her third year. Plus that, they both have the same surname. But to her, it does not matter. She just wants to get through the school year and get good grades.

However, just when she turns a corner, she snaps out of her thoughts when she bumps into someone, causing a stack of papers to fall over. Umi gasps and quickly gets on her knees to help pick them up.

"I'm so sorry!" Umi apologizes. "I wasn't watching were I was going!"

"No, no, you're okay!" The person says.

The two go for the last paper when their hands touch. Umi slowly looks up and her eyes widen at a familiar girl staring back at her.

"You..." She mutters.

"Ah...I'm sorry," the blonde says. "Have we met before?" Her voice is so gentle that its's music to Umi's ears.

"No, I...um..." the bluenette blushes as she looks away. "I...earlier this morning...one of your friends called for you. And your name is Sonoda. So...I thought that...they...called me..."

"Your name is Sonoda, too?"

"Yes. Umi...Sonoda." The bluenette replies, quietly. This is the first time she has ever talked to someone new and already she's feeling nervous about it.

"Pleased to meet you, Sonoda-san," the blonde says politely. "My name is Mitsuki Sonoda, a third year."

"Sonoda-sempai..." Umi says softly.

Both of them stand up and Umi hands her the stack of papers. Mitsuki thanks her and turns around.

"I better get going," she says. "Class rep duties."

"Ah, okay...s-see you..." Umi says as she gives a small wave while slightly looking away.

Mitsuki giggles and walks away. The bluenette just stands there, both hands on her chest and feels her heart racing as she watches the class rep walk with her hair swaying at every movement. She has never seen a girl that's cute and polite before. She is also a very nice person, so Umi had no problem talking to her, kinda.

"SURPRISE~!" Honoka says as she tackle hugs Umi from behind.

"WAH!" Umi cries. She manages to hold her ground upon being glomped by the ginger. "What on earth are you doing!?"

"You were spacing out, so I thought I might surprise you~!" Honoka replies.

Umi pushes her away, turns and crosses her arms. "Well, that was totally immature. You shouldn't be doing that to people."

Kotori just giggles. "Honoka-chan just likes to have fun~!"

"Eh!? Don't tell me you're on her side, Kotori!"

"Whose side?" The ash-brown haired girl asks innocently.

The bluenette just face palms herself and turns around again. "Never mind. We have class to go to, so hurry up, you two."

"Hai~!" Honoka and Kotori say in unison.

The ginger takes the ash-brown haired girl's hand and the two run together. Umi just smiles as she follows the two towards their next class.

 ****After School****

Umi stays after school because of cleaning duty while Honoka and Kotori are off to the ginger's house to eat some sweets. Umi just sighs for at least the 10th time today. Crazy things have been going on just from the first day. Meeting someone with the same last name as her, and her childhood friends acting like 5-year-olds. It's after school, so all she wants to do is just relax at home.

Once she is done with cleaning duty, she puts the materials away and closes the locker. She then takes her school bag and starts walking in the halls. Her mind is still filled with insane things that happened today. No matter how hard she tried to shake it off, it keeps on coming back. She puts her hand on her head as she stops and shakes her head.

Suddenly, she hears some straining and struggling behind her. Turning around, she sees Mitsuki carrying a stack of books, possibly about 5 or 6 books at once. They look thick and too heavy for her to carry.

"Ohhhh, why!?" She groans as she tries her hardest to keep her balance. "Maybe this is not such a good idea after all..."

She is about to fall over when Umi rushes in and grabs the books to prevent them from falling over. Mitsuki looks over and sees the bluenette helping her and sighs in relief.

"Thank you," she says. "You really saved me."

Umi nods as she takes half of the stack. "Here...um...let me help you with these."

Mitsuki thanks her again. "We're supposed to take these text books down to the library."

"Okay," Umi says, nodding.

Both girls carry the heavy text books and head downstairs to the library. Umi looks at the blonde girl ahead of her and blushes. Why does she have to be so cute and attractive? She thinks.

"Ummm...why did you decide to carry so many books at once?" Umi asks.

"I thought I could handle it on my own since I'm the class rep, but...I was wrong," Mitsuki replies.

"Ohhhh..."

Both of them sweat drop at this and keep on walking until they arrive at the library. They hand them to the librarian and then exit shortly after. They eventually ealk together towards the entrance and stop at the double doors. None of them move a muscle. Umi mostly keeps on stealing glances at the blonde, however, her eyes are drawn to her large breasts for some reason. Their jiggling caught her eyes while they were walking, so she couldn't help but stare at them for a while.

"What's the matter, Sonoda-san?" Mitsuki asks.

Umi jumps at her voice, backs away and waves her hands back and forth. "Ah! N-n-nothing! I didn't see anything!"

"Huh?" The blonde looks down at her breasts. She frowns and covers her chest. "J-just where are you looking!?"

"I'm so sorry!" Umi cries while bowing in shame. "U-ummmm...they just..., ummm...caught my attention and...Ahhhh, mou~!" Why would she say that? In front of a girl she barely knows? She wants to crawl in a hole and die right now.

Mitsuki starts giggling. And then, she bursts into laughter with Umi blushing like crazy.

"What is so funny!?" The bluenette shouts.

"Nothing~!" Mitsuki replies as she clutches her stomach from laughing so hard. "I did not realize that you can be so perverted!"

"I'm not!"

"Fine, fine," Mitsuki says as she takes a few steps toward the bluenette. "Anyways, thank you for helping me out."

Umi blushes from the blonde's gentle smile. "N-no problem. I was glad to help."

Suddenly, just as she is about to leave, she is grabbed by the shoulders by Mitsuki, making her face the class rep. Her golden orbs stare at the emerald for at least a minute. Then, without warning, Umi feels Mitsuki's lips touch hers, just for a brief moment. She pulls away and smiles.

"This is my way to properly thank you," the blonde says as she turns to leave. "Well then, see you later."

She then exits the school, leaving Umi standing there, stunned. She just kissed her out of the blue. But why? She slowly moves her hand up to her lips.

"Is this really...my first kiss?" Umi says to herself. She can feel her face heat up like a stove and shakes her head roughly. "No, no, no! It can't be true...right?" Her hand clenches to a fist and brings it toward her chest. Whatever that is, Umi needs an explanation from the blonde class rep.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry if Mitsuki is a bit OOC there. And I chose her to be class rep because there is already a student council president. So, um, yeah. And yes, Mitsuki loves Haruka, but like I said, why not mix it up a little?**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~**


End file.
